memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion
All requests should be formatted thus: Example Date (standard notation - Month DDth) * Example Page -- reason for deletion -- ~~~~ ---- Requests for immediate deletion Week of January 2nd * Vegan choreomeningitis -- Unused redirect, remnant of inappropriate rename. -- Balok 01:52, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) ** Disagree. Discussion at Talk:Vegan choriomeningitis has to be resolved first. -- Harry 23:28, 7 Jan 2005 (CET) *** I'm the one who initially moved "choriomeningitis" to "choreomeningitis". I did this based on the root khorea, under the assumption that the disease got its name from dance like seizures. But I don't have a copy of the written script, so I changed it back when advised the script spelled it differently -- leaving behind this dead link. -- Balok 04:15, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) *** I believe the common spelling is 'choriomeningitis' -- that's where the article now resides. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:55, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) **** Deleted -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:29, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) * Irtog, which is spelled wrong, and I believe was originally intended to be Irtok system, (which already exists, obviously), judging from the content found in its History. --Gvsualan 02:19, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) ** Can anyone check this from a script? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:29, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) *** I believe I did prior to posting this, that's when I discovered the other name there that I directed it towards in the post. --Gvsualan 20:50, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) Week of January 9th * "Andorians", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Andorian". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Bolians", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Bolian". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Klingons", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Klingon". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Organians", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Organian". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Romulans", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Romulan". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Vulcans", unnecessary redirect, all pages now linked to "Vulcan". --Gvsualan 07:01, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) * "Betazoids", unnecessary redirect, all pages linked to Betazoid". --Gvsualan 03:08, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) ** I'm not sure if it would be wise to delete all of the pluralized species names... they may be convenient to keep, especially in the case of new users. -- SmokeDetector47 00:35, 2005 Jan 18 (CET) *** In that case, submit all of these to Memory Alpha:List of useful redirects. If Gvsualan still wishes to delete them, the consensus can be reached through a discussion on that page. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:29, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) ** Deleted all non-plural species from above -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:29, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) *** I originally figured that if they all get deleted, then when someone incorrectly uses it in an article (writes Romulans instead of Romulans, for example) the red would help key them in on the fact that it was improperly used. Again, that was, at least my thinking at the time -- otherwise, I wasted a whole lot of time changing the literally dozens of links from the plural form to the current form. Then again, if the powers that be decide a "useful redirect" is more appropriate all the more power to them, I guess that makes sense as well, but at the same time, I still would have wasted a whole lot of time changing the links for nothing. --Gvsualan 20:50, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) Week of January 16th * Hill (Doctor) -- unused redirect. -- SmokeDetector47 00:35, 2005 Jan 18 (CET) ** I'm not quite sure that the script is basis enough to rename the article, if the scene was never shot? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 00:48, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) *** The Encyclopedia uses his full name; we also have other articles on personnel whose full name was given in the script only (i.e. Tess Allenby, Eric Burton, Orfil Solis, etc.). It's also likely that the scene was in fact shot, just trimmed from the final episode. -- SmokeDetector47 01:29, 2005 Jan 18 (CET) *** True, a cut scene is more relevant that a cut piece of script. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 03:52, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) ** Deleted -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:29, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) * Strickler (ensign) reformatted to proper Stricker (Ensign), old link no longer needed. --Gvsualan 20:50, 18 Jan 2005 (CET)